Queridos Sentimientos Muertos
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Romances de Época"del grupo Harry y Hermione, A True Love Between Two Gryffindors, de Facebook. "No supo cuándo, mucho menos el porqué, pero allí estaba, embobado si se podría decir. Con sus labios, viéndolos con el descaro que nunca se había atrevido a revelar. Y aquello, le tenía mucho miedo oh si, a esa mujer, lo que tan solo causaba en él" HxHR
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic participa en el reto "Romances de Época"** **del grupo Harry y Hermione, A True Love Between Two Gryffindors, de Facebook. He amado mucho en escribirlo, espero la amen también.**

 **Aclaraciones Generales:** Utilice los títulos de la sociedad en esta historia, aclaro que no se si lo he hecho bien, pero aun así son de mi total creación. **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA J.K ROWLING,** la trama es totalmente y mía. Todo se sitúa entre la Inglaterra y Francia del 1800( fecha dicha del reto) sin fechas específicas solo el año.

Sin más espero les agrade. ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

 **QUERIDOS SENTIMIENTOS MUERTOS…**

 **CAPÍTULO** **UNO**

Se sabe directamente, que todas las mujeres que han pisado el amor en esta vida, lo han maldecido de todas las formas posibles. También se sabe que todos los hombres que el amor los ha alcanzado, lo han despreciado hasta darse cuenta de que lo quieren.

Y entonces, ¿de qué nos sirve a los que no nos ha alcanzado?, ¡para maldecir! Porque igual tampoco se nos hace honorable buscarlo por todas partes. Y entonces, ¿en dónde está el amor? ¿Arriba? ¿Abajo? ¿Dónde se consigue esa fuerza de la que en los libros no se para de hablar? ¿De dónde pertenece esa fuerza? ¿De los infiernos o de los eternos infinitos? Todo se lo preguntaba con un anhelo de respuesta siempre presente.

Hermione Jane Granger, perteneciente de una de las dinastías francesas más adineradas, y como le solían llamar en sociedad, "La señorita Hermione Granger de Ravenclaw"

"Ravenclaw, patrimonio de los Granger de la primera familia y pronto de la segunda" ya que la señora Jane Granger, solo pudo tener una hija y con el pésame de ocho embarazos fallidos, deja en manos de que la única heredera es una dama, pasa la herencia a la segunda familia, a menos de que la señorita acceda a casarse con el heredero de la segunda familia si este no está desposado. Había leído eso cerca de toda su vida, el hecho de ser mujer, era el único límite que tenía, y el que nunca podría ignorar.

Tenía cerca de dieciocho años de edad, y temía por llegar a los veinte y no estar casada, sería el escándalo de la sociedad, no sin más deseaba más que nada a parte de un futuro próspero, satisfacer sus deseos de aventura, con esto el arte que llevaba consigo. Tenía una especialidad para el dibujo, y con todo quería visitar el patrimonio más grande de arte. Sweet Armor, ubicado en Londres Inglaterra. Pero le hubiera encantado que su escape de Francia, hubiese sido para visitar aquel lugar, su suerte no la apoyo. Emigraba de Francia, por el mero hecho de hacerlo, por el mero hecho de la violencia, sus tíos la acogerían sin más en Oxford, viviría en The Burrow, hasta nuevo aviso francés.

-¡Le damos la bienvenida, señorita de Ravenclaw!-.

-¡Muchas gracias, será para mí un placer quedarme en The Burrow! Les agradezco demasiado su ayuda-dijo Ella, cuando se le llevo a la casa de los Weasly, una dinastía Inglesa, su tía Molly, la cual se había ido hace mucho de Francia, porque le habían desposado, a diferencia de su hermana Jane, ella pudo tener siete hijos y la ironía era tan propia que de ellos seis varones y una chica. El destino simplemente era el mayor merecedor del premio al mayor desgraciado existente.

Los sirvientes, le ayudaron con sus valijas y diciéndole en donde se encontraba su habitación. Todo lo que sabía era de unas cuantas visitas cuando joven, y cartas. Mantenía una estrecha y fuerte con la mayoría de sus primos.

-¡Oh Mione! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-esta era su Prima Ginevra.

-¡Ginny! ¡Estas hermosa, querida!-.

-¡Llegaste a perfecta hora!-dijo-¡Mamá decidió que era hora de entrar en sociedad! ¿Qué no es perfecto? Justo hoy hay una fiesta, en CrystalHome, los Longbottom de Billas, han decidido que darán inauguración por fin a CrystalHome, ¡y estamos invitados!-.

-¡Qué bueno por ti! Por otro lado me temo decirte que no podré ir por asuntos comunes-dijo

-¿Comunes? ¿A qué te refieres querida prima? A los Lombottom no les enoja que vayan más chicas, además de que tienen un hijo de tu edad, mamá también notificó el hecho de que tu fueras-.

-¡Oh Ginny! No es con los Longbottom aquel lío, es con el resto. Hasta que mis padres no hagan presencia en Inglaterra no debo dar mal nombre de mi casa, en Ravenclaw se volverían locos donde yo haga algo indebido, ya sabes aquellas costumbres bastante absurdas de esta sociedad Capitalista e ignorante-.

-Dios, que nadie te escuche. No importa, mamá insiste en que vayas, para que me hagas una compañía certera y me ayudes en la elección de futuras amistades y en un buen partido por supuesto-.

-¡Nada de buenos partidos! -Grito Molly- Ginny, querida. ¡Qué Lily no te escuche! ¡Dios que Dorea no se entere! -.

-Espera Ginny, ¿es de la Señora Dorea Potter de Sweet Amor de quien habla Tía?-.

-Sí, ellas y mamá se traen convencidas de que su hijo y nieto se casara conmigo-dijo en deje- Al el parece no interesarle nada-.

-Oh, ¿y has ido a Sweet Armor?-.

-Ah, sí. Pero nada importante ha pasado, ¿se supone que debo esperar por el siempre, aun así si todo es arreglado?-.

-Creo firmemente en la idea de casarse por amor, estos matrimonios arreglados no llevan más que a la autodestrucción de cada ser-.

-Solo la de él, porque enserio yo lo quiero-.

-O eso te han hecho creer-.

-¡Por Dios Mione! ¿De dónde sacas todo esto?-.

-De donde proviene todo, engaño tras engaño, adultos llevando a jóvenes a decisiones erradas solo por el mero capricho de ellos, y ¿quién paga consecuencias? ¡Los exuberantes jóvenes que se casan solo porque si! Pero, ¿están los adultos manipuladores de acciones de acuerdo con esto después de todo lo ocurrido? ¡No! Todo es culpa tuya por casarte así-.

-¡Son muy interesantes tus argumentos Mione! Esta será más tu noche que mía-

-¡No pienses de esa forma!-.

.

.

.

Por la razón correcta o las más incorrecta de la vida, estaba allí sentada en uno de los sillones de CrystalHome, con el cabello castaño semi recogido, el tocado de plumas negras y con un largo vestido del mismo tono, con mucho deje mantenía una conversación de la economía Francesa con su primo Percy, mientras los demás bailaban con mucha precisión.

-¿Crees que si le pido una pieza me rechace?- este era Ronald, o Ron como solían decirle, hablando de la Señorita de Blair, Lavander Brown-.

-No, eres un buen partido para ella, creo que está esperando a que lo hagas- dijo Granger

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-

-Mira hacia acá, en mucha constancia es eso o alguno de nosotros está bastante horrible para ella-.

-¿Y Ginny? Ella podría estar ayudándome…-

-Está esperando, "a su partido perfecto"-Dijo imitando a la Pelirroja-.

-¡Que mamá no te vea haciendo eso! Se enojará, siempre se enoja cuando cuestionamos su decisión para con Ginny, ella no logra entender que Harry nunca se lo preguntará-.

Se limitó a asentir, y levantarse para salir bien despavorida del lugar. Su madre siempre le dijo que su terco e irresponsable carácter, no la dejaría nunca contraer nupcias. Pero realmente no le importaba mucho.

Se dirigió a otro salón. Había una larga fila de chicas, sentadas a la espera del piano, todas esperando complacer a cualquier caballero que las quisiese escuchar. Sintió penas por las almas vacías de cada una de las jóvenes damas, esperando una atención la pretensiosa. Se quedó muy quieta. ¡Pero cuanta arrogancia! Un caballero de estatura media, se había atrevido a pasar y ni observar a alguna dama, a menos de que estuviese comprometido, aun así le pareció muy arrogante de su parte. Pero al final unas palabras la desconcertaron.

-¿Disfruta usted del sonido de piano?-Dijo una señora pelirroja, le miro con desconcierto y un poco de sorpresa, el impacto del color verde esmeralda contra el café casi miel, le trajo de nuevo.

-Oh sí, es muy gratificante-Completo Granger sonriendo.

-Si lo es, la señorita Ginevra de The Burrow, tiene un gran toque para esto- Dijo ella mirando hacía Ginny. Por otro lado, ella no se fijó en que momento su prima inicio el toque. Claro, tampoco esperaba que Ginny, fuese tan vacía- ¿Toca usted?-

-Claro, su señoría. Como todas las señoritas representantes de su casa-Dijo-.

-¡Ay! ¡Que descaro el mío! ¡Discúlpeme por favor! Yo soy Lily Potter de Sweet Armor- Dijo en pleno.

-Oh no para nada. Mucho gusto, Soy Hermione Granger de Ravenclaw-dijo para sonreírle.

-Oh, Francesa. Me permitiría el atrevimiento de preguntarle, ¿Qué hace una ciudadana Francesa, en tierra de ingleses?- Dijo.

-Mis padres, su señoría. Ellos han decidido que pase un tiempo en casa de mis tíos aquí en Oxford, en The Burrow. Estaré cerca de dieciocho semanas-.

-Es encantador. Al parecer, seremos todos familia. Hace unos días, he estado convenciendo a mi hijo, claro muy en contra de su voluntad-dijo riendo- de que compre una finca raíz, aquí en Oxford, ceca de The Burrow. Con el mero pretexto de que pase tiempo con su mejor amigo Ronald. Pero con la segunda intención que creo usted conoce-.

-Están todos convencidos de aquel compromiso. ¡Sera felicidad segura!- dijo con Sarcasmo un tanto notorio, pero gracias a la buena vista de la señora, no lo noto al parecer, por lo tanto ella dio gracias al cielo de ese detalle, ya que no quería darse a conocer por una altanera, y consecuente a esto dañar el aspecto de The Burrow y mucho más el de Ginny.

-¡Oh claro que sí!-dijo sonriendo- Las puertas de Sweet Armor, siempre estarán abiertas para usted, señorita de Ravenclaw. Me encantaría conversara más, pero iré en busca de mi esposo. ¡Que Dios la bendiga!-Dijo para luego irse.

Miró con aburrimiento el salón, repleto de jóvenes inmersos en el mundo creado por sus padres. Fue allí cuando se fijó que, sus padres le habían otorgado demasiada libertad. O por lo menos su padre si se la había dado. Junto fuerzas para continuar con la farsa, pero sonrió con valentía.

-¡Mione!-grito Ginny-No te creerás lo que vengo a decirte-.

-Tendré que hacer el esfuerzo Ginny-.

-¡El Padre nos ha bendecido!-dijo- Este verano, La señora Lily Potter de Sweet Armor, dijo algo así como que su hijo se quedara a eso de mitades, ¿No es emocionante?-.

-Supongo que lo es. Aunque no veo porque el alboroto-.

-¡Oh! Mione, querida. Sé un poco más prudente, querida prima o acaso quieres que te oigan-.

-Pues según se Ginny, uno habla para ser escuchado, y he dicho algo prudente. No he agregado mi altanería ni mucho menos he ofendido. O al menos eso creo-

-Vale, Vale-.

Se fue al rato. Sin más rodeo la vista y paso junto con su descaro, hacía afuera de todo. Se había cansado del ambiente tan tenso que había. Por lo que sabía, sus primos Bill y Charlie, estaban casados y Vivian en Londres, o algo así dijo su madre en Ravenclaw hace meses, que su primo Percy trabaja también en Londres y no tenía intención en contraer vida marital. Por otro lado Fred y George tampoco estaban convencidos de ello. Y Ronald que insistía por la señorita de Blair que al parecer le correspondía.

-Si de algo estoy seguro. No es de señoritas respetables alejarse de la reunión-Dijo alguien a su espalda. Con cierto enojo por la interrupción de sus pensamientos clandestinos, giro rápidamente en su eje para encararlo. Se encontró con una mirada esmeralda traspasándole. Ejerció fuerza en su vista chocolate casi miel, y procedió a defenderse.

-Ni tampoco de caballeros, interrumpir el pensamiento de una dama, cansada por la tensión de la noche-.

El joven, se quedó callado en su sitio. Pero si ella creía que había ganado, se equivocaba.

-No existe tensión en esta velada, señorita-.

Fue el turno de quedarse callada para ella. Empezaba a hartarse del gran ego tan alto que poseía aquel hombre dispuesto a ganarle en batalla de argumentos, y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-De seguro no existe para usted, existe una gran diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Está claro ya cual bando es el beneficiado-.

-Sí, eso se ve desde siempre. Pero, no es un problema para su tensión. ¿O sí?-.

-Caballero, abstengo la fuerte idea, de que es un asunto propiamente mío. El hecho de que si está el ambiente en tensión para mí o no-.

-Si, por lo que veo contiene usted, un descaro bastante fuerte-.

¿Descaro bastante fuerte? ¿Qué acaso no era de él tal descaro, al preguntarle? Definitivamente, uno no sabe a la perfección que puede encontrarse y que no. Como todo para ella, sorpresa tras sorpresa.

-Hermione Jane Granger de Ravenclaw- soltó en gracia.

\- Que gustó-Dijo con frialdad- Harry James Potter de Sweet Armor-.

Y si la vida no era una desgraciada, estaba el mundo bien equivocado. ¿Qué si la vida quería pasarle cuenta? Pues que lo hiciera, de modo que no se arrepentiría de nada.

-¡Oh!-fingió sorpresa- Hace unos minutos, conversaba con su madre. Es una mujer encantadora-.

-¡Vaya! Con que ya estuvo por ahí. ¿Si acaso ha mencionado mi preciada madre un compromiso que yo no estoy dispuesto a realizar?-.

Sintió el coraje salir de su pecho. Aunque se sentía casi satisfecha por tener razón respecto a eso. El de seguro debía ser el supuesto amor de Ginny.

-Debe tener más cuidado con quien habla, señor Potter-Dijo- Se trata de mi queridísima prima a quien usted desprecia con mucho fulgor, y no estoy dispuesta a oír algo de lo que no quiero tener que saber-.

-Se quién es usted a la perfección. No aparento nada. Y creía que usted entendería el hecho de decir la realidad sin ningún maquillaje de por medio-.

Otra vez, otra vez la dejaba sin palabras, la dejaba sin defensas. Empezaba a odiar fríamente a ese hombre. Pero no quiso darle el gusto.

-Solo lo digo, ya que como hablaba usted antes de mi descaro, ahora yo le hablo del suyo. Para que lo cuide con mucho sigilo, ya que es eso o meterse en problemas con todos en estas reuniones. Y lo tachen por lo que en realidad es-.

No miro razón alguna para quedarse en aquella discusión, por lo tanto se abrió paso entre el caballero de Sweet Armor, y la puerta.

Después del tedioso encuentro. Sus Tíos decidieron irse de inmediato, a las prisas se despidió de algunos con mucha sorpresa por la bipolaridad de la familia.

Pero su sorpresa no acabo. Al día siguiente por orden de su tía Molly, estaba allí. Haciéndole conversa al joven Sr Potter, para que no se fuese. Encubría a Ginny, la cual reparaba todo su maquillaje a eso de las ocho, y ella hecha vuelta un desastre y bastante amargada porqué. La habían levantado a las prisas. Ronald y los gemelos no estaban, por ello era casi indispensable que ella hiciera la labor.

-Y dígame usted. ¿Sabe cabalgar?- se atrevió a preguntar Potter.

-Oh sí. En Paris, algunas señoritas bastante espontaneas son jinetes a la perfección. Pero aún no se les permite competir con varones e incluso ni ellas contra ellas. Es una pena-.

-Son señoritas bastante atrevidas-dijo el fijándose en el jarrón de la sala- Como según creo usted-.

Le daba al clavo de nuevo.

-Busca usted, que yo me tome el gran atrevimiento de preguntarle por un tiempo, para cabalgar en los campos de The Burrow. Hace unos días los inspeccione cada uno. Es bastante grande- dijo ella.

\- Por supuesto usted ha sabido leerme muy bien-dijo el- pase usted, yo la sigo. Claro, con la esperanza de que Ron o alguno de los gemelos, incluso Ginevra, nos acompañe. Vera, si no es de ese modo, usted y yo nos veremos armados en el más grande rumor, del cual vamos a ser partícipes con mucho pesar- completó el.

-Para mí, no es para usted. No me altera ni un poco lo que se pueda decir de ambos, usted según creo tiene un buen nombre y yo por otro lado no me quedo atrás, mientras ni usted ni yo nos creamos aquellas acusaciones, todo estará completamente bien -.

Con paso decidido, ambos salieron con ese propósito en mente.

Después de ayudarla a subir, Hermione por otro lado se sintió, vista por la más grande redundancia de la vida. Después de andar a paso concreto o correr mejor dicho, de un momento a otro decidió ir más rápido y con ello, la gracia. Se soltó en risa a la mitad del trayecto, el caballero también hizo lo mismo a la par con ella. De pronto freno en pleno frente a lago, ella se bajó, Harry se apresuró para ayudarle, pero como si se tratase de lo más común, ella ya lo había hecho.

-Nunca llegue hasta aquí - Comento la Chica

-Yo sí. Ron y yo solíamos venir de niños-dijo el- después tuvimos que crecer-.

-Está más que claro-.

-Lo digo en manera de responsabilidad. Más para mí que para él, aun el no comprende eso. Cuando el solo debe preocuparse por casarse. Yo debo, esmerarme en aprender, soy el único en mi familia y no solo eso, pasar la descendencia a un varón -dijo el posando los orbes verdes en el lago.

-Yo debo limitarme, A ver como se llevan casa Ravenclaw y con ello todo el dinero y propiedades. Soy la única y soy una dama-dijo Granger- aunque leí sobre reescribir los datos o algo así. Se de una Lady de aquí de Inglaterra que lo hizo-.

-Lady Meridith de Evans. Mi abuela-dijo el- lo hizo por mi tía y mamá, aun así no pudo pasar el apellido ninguna, ¿Ha recibido usted propuestas? -dijo el- aunque supongo las ha declinado sin razón alguna-.

-Sabe leerme bien-Dijo Granger- No es lo correcto casarse porque si-.

-Es lo correcto-dijo el- ¿no tiene usted ningún apego a esa gran casa? ¿A su patrimonio? O ¿Si quiera a su familia? Todos ellos en algún momento cercano tendrán que irse junto con usted de casa Ravenclaw-completó mirándola - es usted un poco egoísta -.

-Y usted un poco insensible-.

-Vale, vale-.

No supo cuándo, ni mucho menos el porqué. Pero se encontró, en una lucha por el peso del vestido, el corsé queriéndole destrozar las costillas y atravesar sus pulmones, pero cuando estuvo segura a flote, sosteniéndose de una simple rama. Hermione lo miro con confusión propia.

Pero allí no acabo. Su caballo no estaba. Harry, quería que se fuese empapada hasta la mansión y no solo eso, a pie. Por el barro, el bosque y con todo ella hecho nada.

-¿Es enserio?- grito Granger-¡Harry!-.

-¡Me has llamado por mi nombre de pila!-dijo este.

-¡Por amor a Dios!-grito Hermione- ¿Así de infantil eres?- dijo para entenderle la mano la cual el rechazó - ¡Aparte de infantil, un insensato sin el título de caballero!-.

-Soy un caballero, señorita-dijo el- pero no caeré en la vieja trampa, ayúdame para luego lanzarme junto contigo-.

Granger rio. Era cierto y el muy sínico le miró.

-Vale, vale. Solo por justicia-dijo el, para sacarse el abrigo y los zapatos.

Consecuente a esto lanzarse al lago.

Estaba loco joder. No comprendía quien era, ni siquiera sabía bien quien era aquel hombre, su única razón de ser no coexistía en estaba vida, ni siquiera en otra vida. Después de aquello, salieron de aquel embarazoso encuentro, para irse directito a la casa. Potter, como un buen caballero, la dejo irse montada en el caballo, mientras este caminaba a su lado con bastante pesadez, por otro lado, ella solo podía reírse de aquello. Nunca. Nunca, en la historia de la humanidad, alguien con otro alguien hubiese pasado por aquella decepcionante y vergonzosa situación. El muy sínico a mitad del callado trayecto, se empezó a reír sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué da tanta risa?-Comento Granger, Bajándose de caballo para verle más de cerca.

El morocho, paro su gracia de inmediato, para girar a verla. Ella no tardo en regresarle la mirada en pleno. Pararon en seco ambos, sin saber directamente el porqué, el esmeralda se topó indecorosamente en el chocolate y juntos se vieron en una batalla, sin sentido alguno. Después de la vista dominante de Granger, para el paso de ternura, a Potter le confundió aquello, pero no fue eso cierto, hasta que se vio en la des fachosa y descarada situación, de pegarse junto a la joven empapada hasta las creces. No supo cuándo, mucho menos el porqué, pero allí estaba, embobado si se podría decir. Con sus labios, viéndolos con el descaro que nunca se había atrevido a revelar. Y aquello, le tenía mucho miedo oh si, a esa mujer, lo que tan solo causaba en él, era demasiado extraño y muy rápido, demasiado rápido en realidad.

Con la pena más grande que esta vida le pudiese dar, creo su retirada, dejo de verla, aunque ella insistiese.

De una forma o la otra, le había dado so abrigo, así como en todas las típicas ocasiones de parejas felices. Cosa que no eran. O por lo menos personas muy conocidas. Cosa que tampoco eran, en resumen su andar pausado cerca del caballo donde ella estaba sentada, era muy tentador. Para cuando llegaron, Tía Molly, los recibió con récelo, cosa que Harry quiso aclarar, pero que su Tía por educación dejo pasar. Al finalizar el almuerzo, Harry agradeció la comida, halagando que ellos siempre le servían excelentes platos, todo esto para luego despedirse sin más, esperando verlos a todos en la inauguración de esa noche. El joven se levantó de su asiento en la esquina posterior, dándose abrazos y palmadas en la espalda con Ron y los gemelos, se despidió cortésmente de Ginny. Para cuando llego a la idea de que solo era un juego más de su parte, Hermione quiso soltar una sonora carcajada en burla incorrecta, pero él también se despidió de ella, pero no saben lo peor. Le había pedido la primera pieza. ¡Siete vanas horas antes de la endemoniada reunión!

Con Pena miro a Ginny, quien reía inconclusa, Molly, su tía. La moraba con récelo, su tío Arthur, solo sonreirá con des complicación.

Para el más allá del agobiado medio día, salió al centro de Oxford, por unos vestidos junto con Ginny, quien solo sonreirá desde hace ya tiempo.

-¿Podrías decirme que es lo gracioso?-dijo Granger.

-No lo gracioso, querida Mione, lo grandioso-dijo ella.

-¿Grandioso? ¿A qué te refieres Ginny?- dijo Hermione.

-Seré muy sincera contigo, querida prima y te contaré la realidad - dijo Ginny- Siempre has tenido razón, más nunca me había pasado lo de ahora, así que permíteme abrirte los ojos a la verdad. Nunca he sentido tanto amor por otra persona que no fuese por el Sr Malfoy de Imperius. Aunque también tengo mi cierto querer amoroso hacía. Harry, Draco me ha declarado su amor, y yo simplemente he caído de bruces por el mucho antes de los seis, pero aun así, todos insisten en que exista un casamiento entre Sweet Armor y The Burrow, cosa que a mí, suele dolerme, por parte de la indiferencia propia de Harry hacía mi persona. Y todo esto es la realidad- Completó Ginny.

-Sigo sin entender tu risa-.

-¡Por ti!- Gritó - Él nunca le ha prestado su tiempo y atención a otra persona, que no fuese su madre, abuela o la querida Cho Chang-.

-¡Ay padre Dios!- dijo- Has de saber muy bien queridísima prima, que Chi Chang, hace parte de la segunda familia que se quedará con el patrimonio de Ravenclaw, es demasiado para mí, ademas lo dices como su fuese acusatorio a su nombre y el mío. Puede simplemente ser amistoso solo por segundas intenciones, mal obradas en información. Todo esto y su atención y amabilidad, para acercarse a la señorita Cho Chang. A todo esto, ¿Que ocurrió entre ambos?-.

\- Eres muy prejuiciosa, Mione. Por lo que se, ella dijo algo así como que lo amaba, termino enamorándolo sin ninguna compasión de su ser, algunos dicen que se le vio besar en donde ya sabes... ¡Que escándalo! Además, de que ella le mintió y se fue, quiso regresar a por él, pero enterada de toda la situación y el escándalo su señoría Dorea Potter, le prohibió esto a Harry, lo que lo volvió más que vacío. Es demasiado para alguien, el corazón roto, luego decepcionado, para completar cohibido se su amor. Eran tiempos difíciles para él. Sé que la amo o la ama demasiado-.

-Pues con más razón, tiene sus segundas intenciones para el fin de buscar a Cho, ya que ahora sabe que no puedo heredar-.

-Oh Mione, querida eres muy arraigada, déjate ser feliz-.

-¿Ser feliz?-dijo Ella- de que cosas hablas Ginny-.

-Creo que me he pasado con eso, pero por otra parte, parece que a Harry le agradas-dijo Ginny.

-¿Agradar? Ahora que me has sacado de lo cegada que estaba, creo firmemente que el solo busca un ancla a la señorita Chang-dijo Granger

-No, deberás no debí haberte dicho esa historia, te has llenado la cabeza de mal y yo enserió necesito tu ayuda, querida prima-dijo ella.

-¿Mi ayuda? Ginny prima mía, yo no puedo ayudarte, No he sentido algo más que respeto por el hombre tratado y claro no puedo jugarme sus sentimientos y los míos menos-.

-Vale, vale-.

Con paso seguro caminaron calle arriba, entrando a la infestada tienda, que con demasiado esmero espero a que su prima se probase todo lo que viese, no sabía desde cuando eran tan superficial de igual manera nada era como ella creía, y no sabía lo cierto que esa frase era.

.

.

.

Sweet Armor era un gran lio, Dorea Potter, estaba a fulgor de ser, relatando a casi gritos lo enojada que estaba con la difusión de algo muy incierto casi falso para ella en ese instante.

-¡Ahora toda la comunidad nos va a ver como los habladores de falsedades!-grito la fémina mayor.

Los Potter, sentados por la sala, sumisos en sus actividades se habían girado a verla en estupefactos.

-¿Que ocurre, Dorea?- se propuso a hablar Charlus.

-¡Todos ustedes! Hablando de un lado para otro del compromiso de nuestro Harry, me enviado un mensaje muy apresurado de The Burrow, donde la Sra Weasly, me relata que Harry le ha pedido una pieza de baile anticipada. ¡Pero no es a la joven Ginevra!-.

-¡Ay no!- se esmeró en decir Lily.

-Estaremos consternados, si se propaga esto, aunque ya es inevitable, de una manera o la otra Harry no tiene la culpa de nada, Los Weasly han propagado esto por toda Inglaterra, de una forma o la otra, Harry es el siguiente en línea, puede hacer lo que le plazca con el patrimonio de Sweet Armor-Completo James Potter desde el gran escritorio- Nosotros solo confiamos demasiado en las palabras dichas por la Sra Weasly, y en la esperanza de Lily-.

.

.

Fuera, de todo el alboroto postergado en su casa, el Sr Harry James Potter de Sweet Armor, no ponía ningún apego en nadie. Se dice que su historia, proviene de un ser indiferente, egocéntrico y frio, pero las jóvenes inglesa caían en bruces por él y eso no era mal del cual hablarse. Como hijo único, poseedor de una cuantiosa fortuna, joven, y de paso bastante guapo a la vista femenina, le faltaba casarse, ¡eso sí! Nadie le podía cuestionar su versión intrépida de la vida, hasta el momento, se dio que se casaría con la heredera de los Chang, también con la hermosa Cashemire de Blair, inclusive con alguien de su segunda familia, lo cual parecía lo más seguro. Por otro lado, se encontraba su encarnada amiga casi hermana, Ginevra de The Burrow. Aunque todas estas mujeres tenían una belleza casi eterna, en la cual difícilmente diferenciaría a una de la otra como la más bella, para el joven Potter, a todas les faltaba la misma cualidad. El carácter, que ninguna mujer en aquellos años podía poseer, el por un vano momento creyó que el más grande delirio de su vida, Cho Chang, poseía aquel intrépido carácter o mejor dicho el descaró, que busca en la mujer que encarnaría ser su esposa, cosa que no pensaba seguido. Por todos los lados que se viese la situación, el necesitaba una mujer urgentemente para postergar su amado futuro, pero la vana sociedad no entendía del querer. Y el tampoco. Justo esa tarde, empapado de agua dulce de lago, justo esa tarde comprendió, que nunca había amado. Y eso le dolió. En pleno, le llego de arremangue, como si la vida anterior a esa vana tarde no hubiese sido más que perdices, como si su amor, su supuesto amor por Cho, no existiese en realidad. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que nunca, había sentido la necesidad de una persona en su vida, y mucho menos, que acababa de apenas y ver. Y como si se tratase de lo más común en esta vida, allí se encontraba combatiendo verdades, y estaba bien hundido, aunque el mismo no quisiese siquiera pensarlo. Era de esas veces, en las que uno cree que pensar de más, es darle más importancia de la que merece. Y el hecho no era pensarlo, el hecho siempre será sentirlo, se sabe directamente que en el amor, hay más decepciones que rezos, que hay más miradas que besos y más pensamientos que sentimientos, o por lo menos eso lo dice alguien con el corazón más que roto. Por eso, para él le era casi inevitable, pensar de más. El tiempo suele llevarse todo, pero para alguien como él, al parecer el tiempo no le quería lo suficiente ¡Es más! La vida se comportaba con él, como el mayor mal.

.

.

.

Para consternación de muchos, o pena de otros, estaba allí con el alma casi en la boca ¡¿Es que acaso que se creía?! ¡¿Lo más galán de la vida?! Pues no. A ella simplemente le llamaba en sobre manera la atención, y no es que eso fuese algo de más, la arrogancia y el vano despliegue con el que se comportaba, solía ser de su muy mal gusto, ¡no solo eso! ¡La indiferencia que llevaba consigo! No sabía que era peor, si eso, o el vestido de brillo excesivo de su prima. Por un lado, la indiferencia que Potter portaba, le era sumamente extraña e incoherente, si hace menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba allí junto con ella contándole de las perdices de su vida, por lo tanto y más, se ajustó la cintura del vestido blanco que caía sin más.

Pero su confusión no termino allí.

Fue cuando el, se encontraba parado a su lado, extendiendo su mano derecha, cosa que no podía rechazar. La tomo si pensamiento alguno. La danza inicio como todo, ese inédito baile que todos se sabían, con una coordinación casi perfecta. Observo a su prima a lo lejos, bailando con quien aprecia ser un alto joven de tez blanca. Por otro lado Potter enterrado en las raíces de su conciencia no tenía nada que agregar, cosa que ella tampoco podía hacer, cuestionar sobre los males del mundo era un habito ya, y hacerlo cuando su descaro quería, se convertía en una imprudencia. Por eso se ahorró la imprudencia, y se calló durante toda la pieza. Justo ella no pensaba decirle, lo guapo que se veía, mucho menos lo bien que se sentía su mano fuerte y a la misma vez suave debajo de la suya, y por un momento supo, que esta no sería ni la primera ve ni mucho menos la última en la cual, se cuestionaría por ese hombre, y también jugarse todo por a la misma vez satisfacer su curiosidad, pero su razón de ser no le decía más que lo seguro. Que él no era santo de ninguna devoción, y si lo era de alguien por lo menos no de ella.

Al terminar, al parecer ninguno era capaz de dejar al otro, y por primera vez en toda la noche, le miró fijamente si miedo alguno. La sala se fue despejando, y por lo más educado o lo más prudente, despacio ella le soltó la muñeca, asintió y se alejó. Dejándolo igual de solo que siempre.

Las siguientes horas, se las paso entre risa y charla, conoció al famoso Sr Malfoy de Imperius, que de por cierto, le callo demasiado bien. Algo así como la primera persona abierta, aparte de sus primos. Observo y analizo el lugar con fastidio, su Tía Molly está que moría en vida, se supone que hoy era ¡el día del compromiso! según ella claro, cosa que no paso, y que de seguro no pasara, al fin y al cabo, ella apoyaba a Ginny en su decisión de ser libre con amor, además el Joven de Imperius también era un gran partido, ¡partidismo! Si se lo preguntasen a ella, aunque aquello era hablar de más.

Para las vanas realidades de esta inconclusa vida, se le da a todo una razón, Hermione tenía eso muy claro desde siempre, pero esta era otra de las tantas cosas que ella no sabía, la inconformidad que tenía frente a la sociedad, el gobierno, el amor y todo aquello que no fuese producto de lo natural, terminaría matándola sin modo alguno. Por otro lado, su razón inalcanzable no la podía poner a velar de la situación, en su pensamiento, el amor no era para alguien como ella, no de matices y roces. Y de seguro había pensado en todo lo que la agobiaba, pero no tenía idea de que realmente le ocurría, y es que normalmente no le da importancia de más a las cosa. No era así ahora. Pensaba, tanto y como se hacia la cabeza un lio, y no solo eso, por alguna razón su pensamiento reinante se sentía atacado, y ojala fuese por otros. Era por ella, su corazón la atacaba con pálpitos inseguros al andar, su espalda se sentía casi como transmisor de electricidad. Y no, eso no podía continuar, no cuando era ella la afectada. Aun así de agobiada, disfruto la noche como ninguna otra, acepto a varios galanes caballeros, simplemente por el experimento, para el final de la noche, estaba bien cuerda sentada en el segundo carruaje con Ginny sin habla, y Ron con una risa bastante intrépida.

-¿Porque sonríes con tanto fulgor, querido Ronald?-Se atrevió a decir Ginny.

-¡He bailando dos veces con Lavander!-dijo- por razones que sabemos no le he pedido la tercera por el vano alboroto-.

-¡Eso es increíble!- dijo Granger-¿Te dijo algo en especial la señorita?-.

-¡Oh sí!-dijo- Me agradeció por la velada, dijo que era guapo y un gran caballero…Luego se fue con su hermana-.

-¡Eso es un gran avance querido hermano! -dijo Ginny-Yo sé muy bien que Charlie, Fred y George no tienen pensado casarse, por lo menos tú seguirás los pasos de Bill y Percy-.

-¿los pasos de Bill y Percy?-dijo Ron-¿Qué cosas dices hermana? Yo no los quiero seguir, simplemente he caído en picada por Lavander-dijo él.

-¿No piensas proponerle compromiso?-declaro Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo Ron- ¡Por amor al padre Ginny! Uno de hombre, no puede andar pidiéndole eso a cualquier dama y más sin saber amarla, en la vida se nos dice que hacer que no y todo aquello por lo que luchamos. A los hombres se nos hace más honesto casarse por amor, ya que sabrás que somos los herederos en línea, aunque Lavander sea hermosa, eso no es el factor buscado por todos nosotros-.

Las palabras de su primo le entraron en golpe muy áspero a la realidad, era cierto que la vida había desfavorecido a las mujeres, pero la vida también les había dado retos a los hombres, el simple hecho de vivir sin felicidad era una tortura para la vida terrenal de todos a su alrededor, el casarse no era ni un error, ni tampoco un bien en su totalidad, como existía el lado negro a las cosas, también existía el blanco, pero algunos solo veían el gris. Era por aquello, que había llegado a una única conclusión, en Paris nunca había compartido tantas realidades que tenía justo ahora, y entonces llegaba siempre a la misma brecha inconclusa del amor ¿Para todos el amor actuaba igual? Se sabe, que todos estamos hecho para algo en realidad, sea lo que sea o deje de ser, ella se llevó a un nuevo análisis de vida, en el cual se dio cuenta, lo mucho que prejuicio a cada hombre en la tierra, sin saber que para ellos también había un cargo sobre los hombros. Pero esa no había sido la única conclusión de ese fin de día, para el final tenía la clara respuesta de que en el corazón simplemente no se puede mandar.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Casi que no acabo, espero les agrade este primer capítulo, lo he hecho bastante largo, creo que lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Como dije al inicio de la lectura, este Fic, participa en el reto de "Romances De Época" del grupo Harry y Hermione, A True Love Between Two Gryffindors, de Facebook. El tiempo está estimado para cada capítulo, sin más espero les agrade esta historia.**

 **Se despide, Ale-San.**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUERIDOS SENTIMIENTOS MUERTOS**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **H** abía pasado una o dos semanas, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, desde el incidente con la señorita Granger. Como era de esperarse no demoraría en ser esparcido por las diferentes voces amarillistas que sin pensar nada más que en su absurda necesidad de enterarse de todo para comentar de manera impertinente solo para satisfacer a su enorme pero estúpido egocentrismo.

-Como se te ocurre haber hecho eso, sabes lo difícil que será calmar a esta gente- decía mi madre con un tono de histeria y angustia, pues en esta sociedad donde importan más los hechos mal informados, que la verdad la tenían alterada. - Eres un desconsiderado, conoces la situación de nuestra familia en estos tiempos y tú solo te dedicas a hacer caer más nuestro orgullo- dijo al punto de estallar en llanto, mi familia y su maldito orgullo.

-No veo problema en querer conocer más a fondo a la familia de quien será mi futura esposa, madre- dije tratando de calmarla- Me pareces más desconsiderada tu que te has tomado el descaro arreglar este matrimonio sin mi consentimiento- el apellido Potter acareaba con grandes responsabilidades y lamentablemente no tuve la fortuna o el descaro que tuvieron mis padres al haber estado enamorados antes de enterarse de su matrimonio por conveniencia.

-Cómo puedes decir eso sabiendo que solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra familia y sobre todo por ti, no solo se tendrá un gran convenio en la industria del algodón- el gran legado de la familia Potter algodón y no de azúcar- tendrás como esposa a una de las damas más bellas e importantes de toda esta nación, a tu edad esa idea debería emocionarte-

-Con todo respeto a ti, a tu falta de cordura, a la familia Weasley y si es necesario a toda la nación me niego a todo plan que a tu descabellada cabeza se le ocurra- dije antes de salir de la habitación y tener que seguir escuchar los planes que tenía mi madre para mí.

-Sé que no serás capaz de humillar a tu familia querido hijo, pero lamento informarte que no podemos hacer nada y si no lo quieres hacer por mi, hazlo por ti y por tu futuro-

Ese mismo día me reuní con Ron, por la conmoción que se presentaba le pedí que viniera hasta aquí pero luego recordé que fui yo el que supuestamente ofendí el orgullo de los Weasley así que no tuve más remedio que ir de incognito hasta la casa de los mismos para evitar más rumores que nos desfavorecieran a ambos.

-Harry querido amigo, me alegra verte-

-Lo mismo digo ¿cómo están todos? espero no causar molestia alguna-

-No te preocupes mi madre y mi hermana no se encuentran-

-Me alegro...-

-Ah, pero no te apresures han ido a hablar con tu madre sobre tu compromiso con Ginny y de paso mi madre quiere una explicación lógica sobre lo sucedido con Hermione-

-¿Acaso ella se encuentra aquí? -

-¿Por qué el interés? -

-Se supone que es una dama de distinguida sociedad que ha sido educada para ir con las otras damas a hablar de todo aquello que les importa y demás-

-Me temo, que tiene total razón, mi madre esta abatida por lo sucedido, claro para nosotros es más que normal, para ella es un insulto y supongo que has venido a disculparte personalmente-

-Está más que claro, es más ni yo he puedo creer todo este alboroto, es innecesario tanto drama, solo generaran más rumores y debatirán todos sobre mi muy inestable futuro, de modo que la señorita de Ravenclaw, quedara más que hundida, Y Ron amigo, respecto con mi compromiso, yo nunca dije algo sobre hacerlo-.

-Lo sé, Harry. Todos en la casa intentamos aclararle eso a mi madre, pero ella se hacía de oídos sordos, media Inglaterra espera ese matrimonio con ansias, pero al fin y al cabo no creo que cometas semejante abarrada. Es mi hermana, sé que no la harás sufrir, pero no se quieren en realidad-.

-A ninguno de nuestros padres les importa algo como eso, todos ellos, buscando solo beneficio. Yo había venido por tu madre y Ginny, supongo que debería irme, por más que seas mi amigo, todo es malinterpretado-.

-Adiós Harry, iré a verte si se me encuentra la ocasión o la excusa-.

-Adiós Ron…Dile Mione que lo lamento, que lo siento mucho-.

-Tratare, con lo terca que es esa muchacha, de seguro y ni me escucha, está convencida que debe regresar a Paris, antes de que ocurra un lio, aunque ella no le teme a nada en realidad-.

-Solo inténtalo, ella no tiene la culpa de que mi situación sea esta, de seguro, que si yo no tuviera a tanta gente detrás de mí pellejo, estaría ella feliz y libre, no ente mar de malas voluntades para con ella y para conmigo. De Ginny y tu madre, yo mismo lo hare a penas este en Sweet Armor, Gracias de nuevo Ronald-.

-No hay de que-.

Sin más que hacer allí, me aleje en desconcierto. Cada vez, yo estaba más marcado por la sociedad que nadie presente, ya tenía mis pequeñas historias, con Cho, con Cashemire, con Ginny y justo ahora, había arrastrado a Hermione al mismo abismo que el resto de las anteriores. Aunque, de todas ellas, se podría decir, que no le quedaba nada después de Cho Chang, después de ella a él, no le quedaba nada, Cashemire Brown y Ginnebra Weasly, las dos por conveniencia. Por otro lado, Hermione, ella se había introducido en su vida tan rápido, que se le fue imposible detenerla en límite de todas, no sabía cuándo, ni siquiera el indudable porque, solo había sucedido sin más, se había hundido sin remedio en el chocolate de sus ojos y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Bueno, después de todo, a él no le quedaba más que rendirse ante ella, no sabía que causaba en él, si comparaba los momentos-Cosa que no debía hacer- con Cho, le gustaba su personalidad, era bella. No estaba diciendo que Hermione no lo fuera, porque bueno lo era. Y mucho. Pero, en realidad, aun, después de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo vivido en tan poco tiempo, él no lograba de cifrar, lo que en realidad sentía. Con sus miradas, sus roces, su olor o su sonrisa.

Al llegar a Sweet Armor, lo encontró demasiado tranquilo para creérselo, camino con sigilo por los grandes salones hasta llegar al principal para ver a las damas Weasly junto a las Potter, conversar con delicadez. De su madre era normal, pero de su abuela, eso era otra cosa. Y por un momento pensó lo peor. Cuando las cuatro damas se percataron de su presencia, le sonrieron.

-Harry, querido. Supongo que has venido a ofrecer tu disculpa- Dijo su madre, a lo que su abuela la volteo a mirar un tanto mal, sonrió por ello. No estaba solo en realidad.

-¿Disculpa?- Se atrevió a decir Dorea- ¿Por eso están aquí?- se giró a las Weasly- Lily, querida. Ya basta de hacerle pasar malos ratos a Harry ¿Acaso no te fijas de que el no estas para estas cosas? Apenas mi James creció, yo deje libremente su felicidad, claro hasta el día de su compromiso contigo querida, gracias al cielo ambos coincidían, porque se me sería más que horrible verlo mal el resto de sus días Lily ¿Debo decirte cómo educar a tu hijo? Harry, sabe muy bien el compromiso con su familia, dejarle esto aún heredero, él ya está interviniendo en todo en nuestro negocio- Se había dicho ya, Dorea Potter había hablado.

-Aun así abuela, quiero personalmente disculparme por cualquier mal sentimiento obrado de mi parte, respecto a lo de los rumore, aconsejo con mucho interés, de que no debemos dejarnos llevar en pleno por esos comentarios-.

-¿Qué hay del compromiso?- Se atrevió a decir Molly, Lily iba responder en supremacía, pero Dorea se lo impidió-.

-Habíamos quedado, en si ambas partes estaban de acuerdo, ninguna de las dos no está, aquí no existe la misma suerte que hubo con James y Lily o la mía con Charlus, La señoritas Ginnebra nos habló de su opinión hace mucho, por lo que veo no ha cambiado y nuestro Harry, no ha estado de acuerdo jamás, punto final a todo esto. Molly, querida. Se perfectamente que todo esto nos deja un sin sabor a todos nosotros ya que hemos sido grandes amigos desde hace mucho años, este compromiso seria sellar con nuestra amistad ya como familia, no sucedió-.

Al final de todo, las damas se quedaron para él te, él se retiró sin remedio alguno a su habitación. Buscaba paz, no la encontró.

Ronald estaba allí parado, al lado de las escaleras mirándole.

-Dijo que no debías disculparte-.

-¿Solo eso te dijo?-respondió el.

-Bueno, en realidad, ella dijo demasiado, te lo juro Harry, se enloqueció hablando. ¡Me han tomado los dos de mensajero! -.

-Calma, tranquilo. No haces nada malo en realidad-.

-¿Seguro que no?-.

-Estoy convencido ¿Te dijo algo de utilidad?-.

-Bueno, no dijo más que lo de siempre, que la sociedad, que los rumores no le importan, que en Ravenclaw la fusilaran, ya sabes…Todo lo que ninguna dama diría-.

-Está claro que ella, no es como el resto. Esta más que hundida en sus realidades, nadie sería capaz de sacarla-.

Sin más, Ronald se fue. Él no tenía mucho que decir, tenía demasiadas ideas, cosas jodidamente fuera de juego. Quería verla. Pero le era imposible. Se estaba volviendo loco ¡Joder! Le batía la cabeza ¿En qué momento se había hundido en ella? ¿En qué momento le desesperaba que lo separaran de ella? ¿En qué momento le importo tanto aquella mujer? No lo sabía.

Y estaba Jodido. ¡Oh sí que lo estaba! Estaba demasiado desesperado como para pensar claro. No hizo más que nada en esa tarde, sus locuras, sus vanos e incultos pensamientos no se lo permitieron, mejor dicho, el recuerdo de la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger de Ravenclaw, no le permitía pensar o siquiera creer.

.

.

.

Hermione, no tenía en mucho que pensar. La frustrada situación en la que se veía incluida, le parecía una completa insensatez, no era coherente. Demasiado escandalo para algo tan simple ¿Desde cuándo una pieza de baile era pecado? Ella era una mujer libre y el comprometido no estaba, al fin y al cabo, la sociedad nunca comprendería de verdaderos escándalos a cosas superficiales.

Su familia estaba muy enfadada. La tía Molly había llorado por horas, y todos intentaron tranquilizarla, para el inicio de la noche ya se habían ido a dormir todos. A diferencia de lo que creían, no estaba enojada con nadie, tía Molly, solo estaba triste, es más se había disculpado, pero eso no era lo peor, oh no. De seguro, la mantendrían al margen de todo, sin pasar de la sala, no tenía permitido salidas, por los posibles rumores. Pues su rebeldía no la dejo, le dijo de la mejor manera que se iría a Paris antes de perder su libertad y opinión directa de vida.

Estaba lo suficiente cansada de todo como para pensar con claridad. De lo interesante, solo estaba lo alegre que estaba su prima, por el hecho de la declinación de tanto encima, algo que consecuente a todo, alegro al joven Malfoy de Imperius. Estaban bastante alegres todos, Ronald, Fred y George, solo relataron de lo que se salvaba Harry, aunque se tratase de su hermana. Ella solo escucho los emocionados relatos del joven de Imperius, sobre cómo les diría a sus padres de su futuro compromiso demasiado esperado con Ginny. En realidad, muy en el fondo se sentía muy sola, todas las damas de calidades perfectas, unidas a caballeros llenos de superficialidades. Todos en esta vida sabemos el romanticismo que sufren las mujeres, y el grande ego que sufren los hombres, bueno a Hermione en realidad no le convencía cuál era la peor de todas. Bueno, eso no fue lo que pensó, cuando entre carcajadas veía al intrépido Harry Potter trepar por las ventanas de The Burrow, todo era una locura, el solo se sostenía de madera y subía su cuerpo en medida. Se le hizo un mundo cuando recordó lo que Vivian, se obligó a no dañar tal instante y espero.

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia?-Dijo el para sostenerse luego.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?-.

-Estoy seguro que si-.

-Ni creas que porque escalaste todo esto y porque has venido a buscarme, me rendiré a tus pies, porque entonces si has perdido la cabeza-.

-De seguro a cualquiera le gustaría perder la cabeza por ti-.

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUERIDOS SENTIMIENTOS MUERTOS**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Y allí estaba, sosteniendo sus valijas con fuerza e impotencia al frente de las grandes rejas negras de casa Ravenclaw creyendo que la vida no podría ser más desgraciada que ahora, con el vestido ceñido blanco sobre las rodillas, el grande sombrero ocultándole de la mirada curiosa de quien le daba paso hacia la que siempre había sido su casa. Paso con sigilo, también procuró que no se le doblasen los pies por el ligero tacón, todo iba bien. Iba bien dicho.

-Has regresado muy pronto, Mione- Le dijo su ahora prima, Cho Chang.

La Señorita Cho Chang de Ravenclaw, ahora. Ella se había casado con su primo de sangre, el cual era de la segunda familia, Cho, sin proponérselo había tenido todo aquello que ella había deseado, Tener la línea de su familia, un hombre de carácter y espíritu como su primo y en su manera, su oculto amorío con Harry.

Al parecer, el si la amaba o la ama. No tenía idea en realidad.

-Era Hora- respondió en pleno viéndola con paciencia. No espero su respuesta y paso con suavidad por su lado.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaron los rumores!- Le gritó - ¡Querida, estoy segura que 'el' no te ama!-.

-¿Y eso te importa?-dijo girándose, se acomodó uno de los guantes de encaje blanco- ¿Es tan importante para ti que no me ame? Pues, hasta ahora me entero de tus pensamientos tan inconclusos ¿Que si me ama? ¿Es más importante eso? ¿Es más importante que la herencia que tanto te interesa? -.

Sin más se sostuvo de las valijas de nuevo. Y tomo su camino sin más. Y el llanto le alcanzó, como si nada, en el trayecto. El coraje la consumió, no pudo mucho. Se sentía impotente, y lloró sin saber la verdadera razón, pero en su mayoría su gran enojo era todo lo que Cho había conseguido obtener, todo lo que ella jamás obtendría. Pero aun así, después de tanto, se contuvo sin más. Intento olvidar todo aquello que le debilita de sobre manera.

.

.

.

La noticia le entro de golpe, le costó asimilarla. Se había ido. Se la habían llevado. Lo había dejado. Como todas, se iban para cuando el, las amaba hasta hundirse. Pero no tenía más que hacer, camino en pleno por la sala de los Weasly. Nunca, nunca en lo que tenía de vida se había vuelto más loco que ahora. Iría a Francia, por ella. Porque y de seguro estaba al borde de la cordura, pero era eso o no tenerla consigo. Era eso o perderla para siempre. Después de todo, estaba allí por ella. Se convenció de que todo aquello, era obra del destino, salir, dejarlo todo para ir sin más por ella, con una propuesta en mente, en los tiempos más indecentes en los que se podría considerar. Pero bueno, Potter simplemente se dejó llevar. Como siempre.

.

.

.

"27 de noviembre

Una típica mañana de invierno el frio me atormenta los huesos y la sopa caliente de pollo de mi madre ya no es tan efectiva como lo era hace ya varios años.

Ya se me ha hecho una costumbre tener que estar postrada en esta cama en esta etapa del año, me consideraría un peso muerto en esta situación sin embargo aún tengo la esperanza de poder levantarme mañana he ir a el puerto; si la brisa marina es refrescante en verano en invierno es más acogedora.

La emoción y la ansiedad me dominan pues ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Queridos sentimientos muertos, la ausencia de ustedes durante más de la mitad de mi vida ha sido excepcional, pude haber dicho que si la presencia de ustedes fuera una calificación en algún evento deportivo serían los campeones mundiales con una racha impecable. Hasta la noche anterior, lo único que me queda y que calmaría mis angustias seria esperar. Esperar a que nadie haya visto nada, a que los presentes serán lo suficientemente prudentes y caballerosos para no comentar nada con la presencia de la vergüenza y confusión, todas las lágrimas derramadas han sido completamente de dolor, que de lo que creo no son más de lo que a lo largo de la historia todos hemos vivido, el amor en estadías terribles, cuando nos es correspondido, es olvidado y cuando no es olvidado, simplemente no debe ser"

 _Hermione Jane Granger._

La escritura, nunca había sido lo suyo, es más se había calificado siempre como un ser aislado de la vida como tal. Pero eso no le impidió como a cualquiera, relatar las infinidades de su vida, contar los pocos amores, decir para luego en masoquismo sentir sus propias palabras, intentar acabar en respiros de armonía, pero de igual manera armonía nunca había sentido. El anterior relato, solo era la perdición que había vivido. En su coraje por escapar de la joven Cho, su recibimiento fue el más alterado de todos. Entro en pleno grito y lloró, nunca a lo largo todo lo que había tenido que sentir, nunca, nunca se sintió tan indudablemente atrapada en las leyes de esta vida, nunca creyó tanto en el mismo dolor.

Paso los ratos en deje y mucho dolor, en conclusión, solo se sentaba en las tardes a observar el frio y la nieve abundar por todo el lugar, en parte después de todo no había nada que pensar en benevolencia.

Eso en realidad no fue dicho, no se lo creía hasta que lo vio venir, a él. Con la sonrisa entornada, justo mientras ella daba su paseo de interesante calidad. No se lo creyó. Aun después de todo lo vivido, aun después de eso, aun no sabía que causaba el en ella. Como tanto había dicho antes, se perdía en el mar inmenso de sus ojos, que reflejaban una infinidad de sensaciones, no se dijeron mucho, el solo atravesó la gran reja negra y la miro entre lo que podría calificar, como el ser más profundo que ha conocido. Y se ha de decir que no tardo en quedarse helada como todo. El simplemente se acercó y como le pasaba a todos los jóvenes caballeros, se olvidaban del todos los factores que tenía el título de "caballero". Sí. Se olvidó de lo caballero que era y solo se dejó llevar, se dejó llevar, por el intrépido y salvaje instinto humano, del que todos se avergüenzan sin más.

El solo hizo lo que cualquier otro hombre hubiera hecho. Se lanzó en desespero por sentirla de nuevo. El hecho es que esta vez como todo lo inevitable sucede, esta vez el solo no pensó en nada más que el ahora. Describir sus labios, eso le era una cosa imposible, el solamente era único y al parecer ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de eso. Por eso, cuando él se atrevió a tomarle la cintura y aferrarse sin más, ella también se perdió. El interminable baile de sus labios juntos, le hacían sentir cerca de lo más alto, de seguro como todos se han de sentir. Pero era lo más jodido de explicar. Aún más cuando no tuvo de otra que deslizar sus manos para despeinar el azabache cabello o cuando el corsé le estorbaba como nunca antes, se le hizo el invierno más que lejano. Y maldijo a todo lo que los rodeaba, al aire de invierno que intentaban conservar, al lugar esfumado cerca de la gran reja, sabia de perdiciones, había leído de muchas, pero para la perdición del amor, para esa perdición nunca se preparó.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy de Imperius, era un joven bastante sensato, honesto en su mayoría y como para cualquier dama hermosa e inteligente, un caballero en su totalidad. Ese era el término que todo mundo utilizaba para pensar de Draco, aunque Gnny nunca lo hubiese creído de esa manera. Su amor por el chico de Imperius era increíblemente inquietante. De esos en lo que no se sabe si es bueno o jodidamente malo. La única dama joven Weasly, siempre había creído en Draco, como lo que era en realidad, un hombre no un caballero. Como hombre, Draco era todo lo que los hombres deberían ser. Bueno, Weasly solo pensaba eso, después de reflexionar sus secretas escapadas con Draco. El en su sensatez, siempre la convencía, siempre. Pero bueno, se sabe directamente que de esos amores son de los que más provecho se sacan y más cuando este daba los resultados correctos. Su amor por Draco, se puede calificar en la cosas de esta vida que ha intentado olvidar con todo de sí, lo ha intentado, en olvido de las noches, la soledad de los días o las mentiras en días de pasión. Simplemente hasta para la mujer más amable y tierna, se le hace imposible creerle a un hombre, que dice ser caballero o por lo menos que dice ser sincero. Pensó eso de Draco.

El no solía hacer más que lo de siempre. Amarla en silencio. Porque lo prohibido, siempre será lo más tentador. Eso fue Ginny Weasly para Draco, algo tan prohibido, que se perdía en lo mucho que le encantaba.

Y por eso el joven de Imperius se encontraba así en esa tarde. Sentado en el salón de los Weasly, pidiendo la preciada mano de su único gran deseo.

-La verdad, se le hará muy intrépida mi jovial oferta, pero espero la acepten- Dijo el, después de dar por finalizada una gran tarde de demasiadas confesiones y palabras.

Los Weasly no se negaron. Ginny, despues de todo por fin le coincidiría. No todo era totalmente precipitado, como decía su madre, Narcissa o que todo era un mero capricho cono decía su padre. No. Draco, sabía bien la diferencia entre un capricho y algo real, sabía bien que estaba después de todo por ella. Después de todo, la joven Weasly, desde niños siempre le correspondió. Draco solo quería, aferrarse a ella para siempre. A ella, antes de que lo hiciese alguien más, nunca tuvo terror de Harry. No. Este Draco Malfoy, sabía bien lo sentimientos de Potter, sabía que él y Ginnebra nunca coincidirían y que nadie más que él estaba seguro de que la vida siempre estaba hecha de esperanzas. Por eso para Draco y Ginny también hay sentimientos muertos. Todos, ¡Todos!

Esos sentimientos que no tardarían en sobrevivir a todo lo de la vida, Queridos sentimientos muertos, los que él se había resignado a sentir, los que él había dejado de lado por el hecho de vivir, de vivir con ella o mejor dicho de vivir por ella. Después de los miles de seres que hay, después de todos ellos, siempre. Siempre hay alguien para nosotros.

.

.

.

No se si bien, les deba contar de como Harry Y Hermione, terminaron a ansias detrás de un frondoso árbol, con simplemente la piel por debajo de las ropas para sentir, con los suspiros en el placer de todo humano, y la vida llegándoles como siempre, pasándoles la factura como a todos. Es por eso que dicen que la mejor palabra es el tacto. Para el tacto, no hay mentira que la piel no pueda comprobar.

Y ambos se limitaron a amarse en silencio, estarían juntos, o eso era lo que Harry le juraba, estarían justos o eso era lo que Hermione le pedía a la vida, no sabía cuál de todas las verdades que se pueden formular en un simple rozar. Y como todos, quiso olvidar lo prohibido que todo eso era.

.

.

.

Después de tanto, no se le pueden ignorar a los sentimientos intrépidamente muertos, no están en verdad muertos. Solo se esconden de la realidad. Se esconden de ella, esperando que su portador, no consiga alguien que lo haga sentir fuerza, que lo haga sentirá la mayor fuerza conocida. Por la cuales demasiados no han dejado de persistir. Y así como el mar no termina o como el cielo parece más infinito que nunca, así, así Harry James Potter descubrió cuanto la amaba, y sabía que lo peor de todo aquello. Es que no se arrepentiría.


End file.
